


Four Ways Jared persuaded Jensen not to read the movie script (and one way he didn't)

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: See title





	Four Ways Jared persuaded Jensen not to read the movie script (and one way he didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://schneestern.livejournal.com/16022.html#)[aracle](http://schneestern.livejournal.com/16022.html#) inspired, listened to me whine, encouraged, enabled, betaed and then helped me realize I'm a wuss for being scared of posting this. I owe her a huge chunck of my soul and that's totally okay with me.

**Bargaining**

“Could you stop reading that thing for one second, Jen? I wanna fuck you.”

“Not now, Jared.”

Jared stops dead in his tracks and stares at Jensen incredulously. He's not sure whether he's just heard him right, he's probably misunderstood something. Except there's no way he could possibly have misunderstood the words “Not” and “now” and “Jared” all packed together to form one ugly meaning.

“Did you just say you don't want to fuck me?”

Jensen looks up from where he's sitting on the couch of his trailer and nods sharply. Then he looks back down at the pile of papers in his hand and completely ignores Jared.

Annoyed Jared walks over to him and plucks the papers out of Jensen's hands. He pretends he doesn't hear the loud “Hey!” and reads the front page. It says _When the father speaks. A movie in ten parts._

“When did someone pitch you a script, Jen?” Jared says, holding it up and away so Jensen, who's standing in front of him now, can't reach it.

“My agent sent it to me yesterday. Audition's in two weeks, so give it back, I need to learn my lines.”

Jared ignores him. “Doesn't sound like a horror movie. Is it actually something good?”

“It's some kind of Indie production. Pretty nice plot. Plus nothing supernatural or gory at all. Now give me that damn thing or I swear to god I'll knee you in the crotch.”

Jared's eyes widen and he lowers his arm a little, because damn if Jensen doesn't look absolutely serious.

“Listen Jen, I'm really happy you got this thing, so how bout you blow me real quick and then I leave you alone?”

“You wish.” And then Jensen's pushing at him until his back hits the wall and all the air rushes out of Jared's lungs, because Jensen's pretty damn strong if he's determined.

Jen presses him against the wall of the trailer and then grinds their cocks together hard. They both gasp at the sensation of it and Jensen keeps moving, keeps rubbing along Jared's length and damn it if Jared isn't rock hard from just that.

“Oh god, oh god, oh _god_.”

Jensen just smiles at him, all teeth and sharp edge, before he unzips them both with an ease that should be impossible with a cock that hard. When their heated flesh brushes together Jared squeezes his eyes shut and wills the orgasm down, before he comes like a horny teenager.

Jensen takes them both in his hand and strokes them fast and dirty, their pre-come smearing together messily. Jared has to concentrate on his breathing so he doesn't accidentally stop drawing in air, but he wants to feel this too, so he wraps his hand around Jensen's. He finds the rhythm easily and moans at the sensations rushing over him. He can feel Jensen's rough hand under his and on his dick, the soft skin sliding together, and the slick sound it makes.

It takes some effort but he finally gets his eyes open again and Jensen's right there staring at him, his gaze dark and stormy. The moment their eyes lock Jensen presses forward, hand slipping along their cocks faster and kisses him on the mouth. He nips at Jared's bottom lip and then claims his mouth in a hungry kiss that makes Jared weak in the knees.

Jensen draws back a little but Jared can still feel his tongue, still feel Jensen's lips on his and when Jensen says “So fucking pretty like this.” he comes all over their intertwined hands, come spilling warm between their bodies. As aftershocks still wrack through his body he feels Jensen frantically rub their hands over their cocks and he winces at the sensation.

“It's alright, Jensen. Just let it go. Come for me.”

And Jensen groans loudly and falls forward head slamming Jared's chest back against the wall. He shakes as he comes, shooting all over Jared's hand and his jeans, but Jared doesn't mind so much, just strokes Jensen's back until he comes down again.

They straighten their clothes and clean up as best as they can. Jared kisses Jensen's mouth and then turns to go, like he promised. At the door he pauses and looks back.  
Jensen smiles at him, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, like he's already somewhere else. Jared turns around again and quietly clicks the door shut behind him.

**Manipulation**

Even over breakfast at Jared's place Jensen doesn't put the damn script down. He just keeps it right in front of his face as he distractedly pokes at his pancakes with a fork.

Jared's not sure when exactly he started competing with a stack of paper, but he doesn't like it one bit. The worst thing about it is, that it totally ruins his plans, because he was really looking forward to some early morning sex after Jensen had simply fallen asleep from exhaustion last night. He'd read the script to his intellectual Indie movie until three in the morning. In fact Jensen had barely done anything at all except practice scenes. At first it had been fun. Jared had mocked Jensen for taking this so seriously and Jensen had made fun of Jared's movies and they ended up watching _Devour_ and _Cry_Wolf_ and _Cheaper by the Dozen._ That had been the last time they had fucked too and Jared thinks that's unacceptable.

“Hey, Jensen. You fell asleep last night half way through this. Maybe you should take a break?”

Jensen looks up at him and smiles, dark rings under his eyes. “I know Jared, but the audition is pretty soon and I wanna get this right. This is the first script I got in a while that's not a fucking horror movie.”

And Jared smiles too, because he knows just how that feels. He's pretty much accepted that he'll only be getting horror movies, at least until he gets his chance to prove he's more than just a pretty face. It gives him time to work on his acting though, get good enough to look for better roles.  
But Jensen's already a better actor than he is and he takes his job way more seriously. It pains Jared to see him work this hard for some random movie that's probably not worth all the attention Jensen gives it.

Still, it doesn't change the fact that Jared's probably not getting any this morning either and that will just not do. He thinks about what he could do to make Jen fuck him. Normally he would just ask and receive. Hell, most of the time Jensen practically assaults him when he's horny. But this situation calls for a different tactic and Jared knows just the thing that will get him what he wants.

He gets up, chair scraping against the tiles of the kitchen floor and Jensen looks at him with a questioning look. Jared just smiles and bends down to take his socks off. It's not really sexy, but at least it gives Jensen a pretty good view of his ass, so it's a nice start for the striptease Jared's planning.

When he straightens up Jensen's reading the script again.

Jared takes a deep breath and tries not to throw a fit. Instead he picks up his napkin and throws it at Jensen's head. It lands neatly on his hair and hangs in his face. Jensen picks it up and throws it aside, a look on his face like he's about to scold Jared like a little child.

“Why exactly did you just throw a napkin at me, Jared?”

“I'm gonna strip for you and it'll only work if you watch. So, yeah, watch.”

Jensen's mouth opens like he's about to say something else, but it clicks shut when Jared closes his eyes and starts to sway his hips softly.

Jared feels Jensen's gaze on his body and tries not to think about the fact that he's standing in the middle of his own kitchen in worn sweatpants and a t-shirt with a unicorn on it, trying to strip in total silence. Instead he thinks of Jensen sitting behind the kitchen counter, of the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs and the way his long fingers skim over Jared's back when they're lying in bed together. He pictures Jensen's naked body under his, just before he's about to come and he tenses up, skin stretched over taut muscles.

Jared slides his hands down the front of his chest and crosses his arms, fingers tangling in the hem of his shirt. He licks his lips and then pulls the fabric up ever so slowly. It catches in the middle of his chest and he has to tug, rhythm faltering slightly and he can hear one of the seams tear a little. Jared blushes and struggles out of the shirt letting it drop to the floor. He's not sure whether he's just ruined this whole thing until he hears Jensen inhale sharply. He opens his eyes.

Jensen's sitting on the edge of his chair like he hasn't quite decided yet if he wants to get up or stay seated. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide and he looks at Jared so intensely that it gives Jared's goosebumps. But it also helps to reassure him a little, so he firmly looks back and moves his body, slow and languid in time with music only he hears.

He watches as Jensen's mouth opens slightly and stays that way. Jared would rather kiss those lips right now, but it would probably not get him what he wants, so instead he pulls at the string holding up his sweatpants and tugs it loose. With Jensen's eyes following his every move he does a little shimmy and the pants slip over his hips and hang there until he starts swaying his body again. The fabric whispers softly as it drops down the long way to pool around his legs.

Jared steps out of his pants and pushes them to the side with his foot. It's probably a little late to realize that a striptease might be more interesting with more than just a shirt and pants to strip out of, but there's no going back now. He's naked, feet firmly planted on the cold kitchen floor, hard cock jutting out. He wants to fidget, run a hand through his hair, anything really to escape the close scrutiny of Jensen's gaze. In the end he manages to just ball his hands into fists at his sides.

Jensen hasn't said a word yet, just stares at Jared, eyes slowly tracing the lines of his body.

“Jensen? This is kinda awkward, would you....” and Jared gestures with his hand, not really sure what he's implying, but it seems to snap Jensen out of his daze. He blinks at Jared like he only just now realizes there's a naked man standing in front of him.

Jensen gets down from his stool and walks around the counter like he's sleepwalking. He stands in front of Jared and trails a hand down from his cheek over his chest, lightly brushing over his cock, making Jared gasp.

Finally he looks up at Jared's face again, hunger clear in his eyes.

“Alright, Jared, you've convinced me. Maybe I do need a break. Bedroom?”

But Jared shakes his head and smiles “Let's do it here, right against the counter. Don't wanna walk through the whole apartment with a hard dick.”

“Well, unless you have any lube handy, bedroom it is.”

“Actually, I do,” and now Jared's laughing and pointing at a cupboard “right there behind the candy.”

Jensen stares at him in disbelief but then he goes over to the cupboard, rummages through it and comes up with lube and condoms. As he walks back over and moves behind Jared, who's bent forward already, hands on the counter, he says: “The fact that you have lube and condoms in your kitchen is pretty...”

“Cool? Thoughtful? Fucking Brilliant?”

“I was gonna go with strange, but those work too. Now turn and spread your legs.”

Jared complies eagerly and he hears Jensen undress behind him and slick himself up with lube.

The first touch of cold, long fingers against his hole makes him jerk against the counter. “Easy, Jared.” Jensen puts a steadying hand on Jared's lower back, rubbing circles in the skin there as he slowly slides one finger in. He starts moving it, finding a steady rhythm Jared moves back into.

“More, Jensen, _please_.”

Jensen puts another finger in, crooks it a little and hits Jared's prostate making him rock back on Jensen's fingers. A third finger joins the other two and Jared rubs against the counter desperate for any kind of friction. He wants Jensen to fuck him right now, but his tongue feels too thick and he can't quite think straight.

Jared groans and tenses around Jensen's fingers and Jensen says “Fuck” pulling out of Jared. Just as Jared's about to protest he hears the foil of a condom wrapper tear and an instant later the blunt tip of Jensen's cock nudges at his ass. He bends forward a little farther, arms splayed over the counter as Jensen slowly pushes inside. He hisses but keeps going, hand still firmly pressed to the small of Jared's back.

When he's all the way in they both stop for a moment and just breathe. Jared can feel Jensen's dick throb inside him and the coiled energy that spreads out from Jensen's finger all over his back. “It's alright, Jen, just move, okay?”

Jensen mumbles something that might be a “yes” or a grunt or something else entirely and then he starts moving slowly in and out of Jared. “Faster, Jensen, come on I'm not a girl.” Jared's impatient and when Jensen growls and starts slamming into him fast and hard he can only think “Yes. God, yes.”

It's not long until he feels the orgasm grow, feels his dick swell painfully hard. He rubs it against the counter and grinds down back against Jensen harder, desperate to get off. Jensen scrapes his nails along Jared's back and then laps at the marks he's left and that's all it takes to make Jared come. He groans as the orgasm ripples through him, come shooting between his belly and the side of the kitchen counter.

Jensen slams into him a few more times before he comes too and Jared can fell him come in his ass, hears the broken sounds Jensen makes before he slumps down over Jared's back. They pant together chests rising and falling until Jensen finally pulls out, takes off the condom and tosses it in the sink.

Jared whimpers at the loss and turns around seeking out Jensen's touch to make up for the empty feeling. They kiss slow and lazy, no real urgency behind it, tongues tangling and stroking.  
After a moment Jensen pulls away and smiles, pushing Jared's damp hair out of his eyes.

“Let's go take a shower.”

**Begging**

Jared's been half hard all day. It's the lack of sex that gets to him and makes everything around him seem sexual somehow. The glass of the coffee table he's sitting on and the way it feels under his palms. His boxers scraping over his dick every time he shifts. What drives him insane the most though is the way Jensen's tongue is sticking out between his lips in deep concentration. Once in a while he flicks it out to licks his lips and yeah the thin sheen of saliva coating Jensen's lower lip, that's pretty damn sexy too.

Jared hasn't done anything else except sit on the table and look at Jensen sitting across from him for the past few hours. He's been dying to reach out and touch Jensen ever since they got here from the set but Jensen had given him a stern look when he tried it a few hours ago and Jared had tried to restrain himself ever since.

He knows that Jensen needs to learn those lines, that this movie is important to him. He knows it, but he's important too, at least that's what his cock screams at him and right about now he's inclined to agree. His palms are sweaty and itching. All he wants is to just get off already and not have to sit still anymore

And Jared is not afraid to beg for what he wants.

“Jensen, please. Just one blow job and then I won't bother you again.”

Jensen doesn't even look up, only wrinkles his forehead in annoyance.

“Jen, it won't even take long. You're so good it won't take more than five minutes, I swear.”

He can see Jensen roll his eyes in a way that says “Of course it doesn't.” but Jared wants the blow job really fucking bad so he ignores that.

“Just come here and do it. Look you won't even have to put down the script. I could hold it for you while you blow me.” Jared's a little embarrassed at the way his voice sounds, all needy and small, but his cock is getting harder the more Jensen ignores him, so he continues.

“Or you know I could read the lines for you. Listening to them will help you memorize them more quickly.” He's grasping at straws and they both know it. Jensen even smiles at Jared's pathetic attempts.

“Maybe you could just uhm touch me, while you...you know, read? You wouldn't have to do anything really. Just touch it.” Jared has his hand over his crotch now, working his dick almost desperately, but its no use, Jensen still doesn't look up.

So Jared does the only logical thing. He unzips his pants and pushes them down with his boxers, sighing softly as his cock springs free. The table is cold under his bare ass and it sends a shiver down his spine.

He takes himself in his hand, rubs his thumb over the head of his cock and moans low in his throat. Slowly he starts moving his hand up and down, slicking himself up with the pre-come he's leaking. He keeps his eyes on Jensen and apparently the slick slide of his hand on his own dick seems to be getting through. Jared can see Jen getting hard and the way his jaw works trying to will it down.

He grips his dick harder and moves his hand faster, twisting it on every down stroke. He imagines it's Jensen's long slender fingers instead of his own thick ones. Jared feels the orgasm build low in his stomach and knows it's way too fast, but he's been denied this for most of the day and that makes it okay in his opinion.

“I'm...I'm almost there Jensen,” he pants “Need you to touch me. Just touch me and I'll come.” His hair falls into his eyes, but he still hears the couch creak as Jensen gets up and stands in front of him.

“God Jared, you couldn't just wait with this, could you?” He gets down on his knees in front of Jared and pushes his legs apart. One hand one each thigh he leans forward, takes Jared's cock in his mouth and then swallows it down in one smooth motion.

He sucks on it, tongue trailing along the underside tracing the vein there. Jared's hand finds the nape of Jensen's neck and curls there, soft downy hair tickling his palm. And then one of Jensen's hands moves down to fondle his balls and the contrast between hot fingers and cold glass table is too much. Jared comes with a gasp on his lips and Jensen's mouth around his cock.

Jensen swallows down every last drop of Jared's come and when Jared's finally spent, bones gone liquid, Jensen lets his cock slip out of his mouth. He gets up and pets Jared on the knee distractedly. Then he takes the script from the couch and walks into the kitchen.

**Brute Force**

Jared's pissed. He's standing in the doorway to Jensen's living room and watches a scene he's come to hate over the past week. Jensen bent over the goddamn script, mumbling lines under his breath.

It's not about the sex anymore either. Not entirely anyway. This is about Jensen too. He's been doing nothing else except read this thing. By now he probably knows it by heart, every last line even the ones that don't belong to his character. And yet he keeps rereading it and whenever he can be bothered to look up and actually talk to Jared he only talks about how he needs to improve on this scene and needs to practice that one.

Jared almost feels like Jensen's slipping out of his fingers into a world between memorizing text and sleep deprivation and Jared has the intense need to get him back to reality. To his reality. He wants to make Jensen see that _this_ is where he belongs and that the fictional world he's been living in for the past days is just that, fictional.

Walking through the living room with a purpose Jared thinks about how he's gonna take Jensen out to eat. They will go to the Mexican place Jen loves so much and after that they'll go home. Jared will put Jensen to bed and make him sleep for a very long time. At least twelve hours. And after that he's gonna fuck him so long he will need to sleep another twelve hours.

Just as he's reached the side of the couch, Jensen utters a pained sigh and flips back a page. And that's it. Watching Jensen, wrung out and miserable on his couch over a scene he's probably perfected five days ago makes Jared angry. He hates the way Jensen's slumped down, head bowed in defeat, his whole body screaming for a break. Well, Jared's about to make him take a break that's been due since yesterday.

With two long strides he's at Jensen's side, grabs the script out of his hands and hurls it at the opposite wall. Jensen is about to protest, face dark with anger, but Jared is having none of it. He pulls Jensen up from the couch, like he weighs nothing at all. Roughly, he pushes Jensen to the side, and with a hand on his neck, and one on his back, Jared forces Jensen over the arm.

“What the fuck, Jared?” Jensen's voice is a little muffled by the cushions, but Jared can still hear the slightly hysterical tone it has taken on. He feels a little hysterical himself.

“It's about time you came back to reality, Jensen. You've been living in that script for the past week and I've had it up to here.” He gestures with his hand until he realizes Jensen can't see him.

“You could have just told me to fuck you or whatever it is you want. Don't have to bully me into it.” As he says it Jensen tries to wriggle out of Jared's grip, but Jared's not letting go. He wants to show Jensen what's important, what's right here before his eyes. And for that he needs Jensen to stop fucking squirming around.

“Shut up, Jensen. Seriously. I'm gonna fuck some sense into you, so keep still dammit.”  
Maybe it's the words or the piercing sharpness with which they're spoken, but Jensen goes completely still under Jared's hands in a matter of seconds.

Not wasting any time Jared makes short work of Jensen's pants and boxers, pulling them around his feet and then off. He spreads Jensen's legs and smiles at the low needy moan Jensen makes when his cock rubs against the fabric of the couch.

Jared's been prepared for a case like this and takes lube and a condom out of his pants, before pulling them off. He carefully slicks his fingers up and pushes the first one inside Jensen's tight heat in one swift motion. They both groan at the feel of it and Jared starts fucking Jensen with his finger. He adds a second and a third, twists them and spreads Jensen open.

Jensen meets every push of his fingers, ass lifting up ever so slightly to create more friction. From where he stands, slightly hunched over Jensen's body, Jared can see his dick slide across the couch arm with every move he makes. Jared's pretty sure he may never sit on that couch again without getting hard and thinking about this.

He feels his own dick leak and he needs to be in Jensen right now or he's probably going to explode. Fingers slipping on the condom he finally manages to rip it open and slides it over himself. He has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming at the sight in front of him. Jensen spread out on the couch of his living room, lube trickling from his ass hole. He's completely still except for the occasional grind of his hips to get some kind of friction.

Jensen's lying there just begging to be fucked hard and fast and its exactly what Jared does. He slides in in one stroke. Doesn't even give Jensen time to adjust, simply pulls out to slam in again. Over and over. Jensen grunts under him hands trying to find some kind of purchase on the couch cushions but failing.

Jared's sweating heavily and every noise Jensen makes seems to go straight to his cock, makes him go wild. He thinks that maybe he's hurting Jensen, maybe he's holding him down too hard, but Jensen doesn't object, just moves with it.

One hand splayed out over Jensen's back Jared feels like he's detached from his body, like he can see them on the couch, doing this instead of participating in it. It's weird but in a way it makes this more real, like reality's so tightly curled around them that he could taste it on Jensen's skin.

So he bends down and licks a long stripe across Jensen's spine.

Jensen goes completely still under him and sharply draws in air. Then he's shuddering and coming and clenching around Jared's dick so hard it makes the world dance before Jared's eyes. He pulls out one final time and slams back in and then he's coming too, a hoarse cry on his lips he doesn't recognize as his own.

It feels like they've been lying there for a long time, Jared half way slumped over Jensen and Jensen utterly still under him except for little tremors running through him. Finally Jensen elbows Jared in the side and grunts “Dude, get off me. You weigh a ton.”

And Jared moves up and away, slips out of Jensen and fumbles the condom off his limp cock. He feels a little shaky on his feet, so he just sits down on the carpet, stupidly staring at Jensen's naked ass. He feels a little uncomfortable over how forceful he's been. No way of taking it back now.

He watches Jensen get up from the couch awkwardly, rubbing at his shoulder. He sees him turn around and start to dress. Neither of them has said a word and Jared feels like he should apologize for something he doesn't really feel bad about. Jensen needed this, needed to be reminded that there's still other things besides that damn script.

Without looking at him Jensen walks across the living room and picks up the script from where Jared tossed it. He straightens the pages and sits down on the couch again.

Jared stays on the carpet for a little longer, bare ass against rough fiber, and just stares at Jensen and the slight crease of concentration on his forehead..

**Compromise**

They've been sitting silently in the living room for most of the day now.

Jared's spread out on the floor, watching cartoons with the sound off. Occasionally he throws an M&M in the air and tries to catch it with his mouth. So far he hasn't caught a single one yet and he just picks them off from the floor or Jensen's crotch, wherever they happen to land, and eats them.

Jensen sits on the sofa behind him and is still deeply immersed in his stupid script. He swats Jared's hand away every time it happens to linger on his crotch for far longer than it takes to pick up a stray M&M.

“Uhm, Jensen, it's getting late. For how much longer do you wanna read that script?” Jared tries not to sound like a small child, but it's pretty hard to keep the whine out of his voice.

“Just a little longer, Jared. I don't quite have this scene down yet.”

“Okay. I just...I'll just go home then, alright? So you can concentrate better.” He gets up, picks a stray green M&M from the carpet and puts it on the table before he turns to go.

Jensen finally raises his eyes from the script and takes in the scene in front of him. Jared, big, strong Jared is standing in the middle of his living room, shirt rumpled from lying on the floor all day and shoulders slumped in defeat. For the first time in days it dawns on Jensen that he has completely neglected Jared for the sake of learning his lines. They haven't done anything together in quite a while and Jensen realizes just how fucking wrong that is.

The script hits the floor and in a matter of seconds he has Jared's shirt fisted in his hands and crushes their lips together. It's awkward and their teeth click together, lips slipping against one another until Jared tilts his head a little. Then it's perfect, warm and familiar and Jensen slips his tongue into Jared's mouth tasting chocolate and sugar. One of Jared's hands finds his hip and draws them closer together. Jensen makes a small noise in the back of his throat as Jared's tongue tentatively touches his own. He feels light-headed and draws back a little, breaking the kiss.

Jared stares at him with big eyes, smiling like an idiot. “I'm sorry,” Jensen says “I'm sorry for being such an ass lately.” And Jared smiles even wider and presses their lips together again, sloppy and quick.

“It's alright, Jensen. Just, you know, go memorize your lines and then we'll do something together after the audition on Thursday, yeah?”

Jensen looks into earnest hazel eyes and makes a decision then.

“You know there's this sex scene I've been meaning to practice, but it just doesn't work, when you do it on your own, ya know.”

“Jensen, the movie is about a Math student and his friendship with an old, gay priest. How could there possibly be a sex scene?”

“Well, there's this one chick the guy I'm auditioning for meets in church.”

Jared just raises an eyebrow.

“I know, I know. It's a little strange, but come on, just go with it. Let's practice, alright?” And Jensen leers at Jared and Jared smiles a big goofy grin in return.

On the way to the bedroom Jared slips his hand into Jensen's and Jensen squeezes it tightly, feeling like an even bigger ass for ignoring Jared for so long.

They undress quietly on either side of the bed and then they lie down limbs tangling easily. Jensen pulls out the script and flips to a marked page.

“Let's hear it then.” Jared says. He's lying on his side smiling at Jensen

“Right,” Jensen says and he's glad he has an excuse to look away from Jared's eyes “So the character I'm auditioning for, Ken is...” The bed shakes with Jared's laughter and Jensen has to smile a little too, because it's true, that's a pretty ridiculous name.

“Anyway,” he continues when Jared's stopped laughing “he's met this girl called...”

“Barbie?” Jared says with mock seriousness.

“Tanja,” Jensen puts extra stress on the name and barrels on “Tanja who's working for the priest and is also in the same school as Ke....my character.”

“Yeah, I don't really care about the plot, Jen. Just read the sex scene.”

Jensen frowns, but refrains from explaining to Jared just how important the story is in comparison to the sex scene.

“It starts out with them in bed. He's about to go down on her.”

“Then you should probably turn around Jensen, so I can properly reenact that scene. Wouldn't be the same if I just sucked your cock.”

“But if I lie on my stomach I can't read the script.”

“Doesn't matter, you know it by heart anyway, don't you?”

So Jensen turns around, lies down flat on the mattress and recalls the description of the scene.

“The room is dark and the curtains are drawn. Tanja is naked on the bed and Ken is hovering over her.” Jared moves to do the same, body barely aboves Jensen's, as he bends down and licks a wet, broad stripe down his back and to the crease of his ass. He settles down between Jensen's legs tongue tracing lazy patterns over the swell of his ass.

“He uh kisses her, all...all over and then moves down to her pussy. She's wet and her clit is swollen and Ken darts out his tongue and tastes her. And...”

Jared tunes out Jensen's narration of the story. The character's names annoy him and he wants to do this right, make this good for Jensen. He flicks out his tongue and traces it along the crease of Jensen's ass. He brings his hands up and spreads Jensen's ass cheeks apart effectively shutting him up. He slowly bends forward and just breathes in the musky sent in front of him, feels Jensen shiver in his hands. Then he sticks his tongue in Jensen's puckered, hot hole and feels him jerk against his mouth. Jared moves his tongue in and out in a slow, even rhythm while he rubs his thumbs along the sides of Jensen's hole.

Jensen's squirming beneath him, cursing words like “fuck” and “oh shit” and “Jesus”. But when Jared curls his tongue inside Jensen, works him open and eats him up, Jensen only says one word over and over again: “Jared”. He says it like it's just letters and like it explains everything. Jared hums against Jensen's skin, tongue thrusting in deep and that's pretty much all it takes.

Jensen's shuddering and Jared laps at his hole until its over, until Jensen's still against the mattress again, breath stuttering a little. He crawls up Jensen's body and lies down next to him one arm and one leg tossed haphazardly over Jensen's body. Their faces are so close together they breathe in each other's air for a while.

Finally Jared breaks the heavy silence between them.

“This movie's shit, Jen. It's even worse than _House of Wax_.”

“That's not possible.”

Jared thinks about that for a second, hand stroking over the skin on Jensen's shoulder blade.

“You're probably right. Still, it's a pretty close call.”

After that Jensen is quiet for a long time. Just when Jared thinks that maybe he's forgotten they were having a conversation Jensen speaks again, so quietly Jared has to really concentrate to hear it.

“I know the movie sucks, Jared. Guess I've just been trying too hard to like it, just because it was something different for once. Something that might define me as an actor and not just as that pretty guy from that _X-Files_ rip-off.”

Jared feels his heart clench at that. He understands Jensen's tension now, his hell bent determination to make this right. It wasn't just about proving himself as an actor as Jared had originally thought. No, it went farther than that: Jensen wanted to prove himself, show the world what he was worth, that he was more than what the press made him out to be.

Jared doesn't really know how to tell Jensen that it's okay, that he understands, so instead of saying anything he just kisses him. It's a deep kiss and Jared tries to pour all his emotions into it, the things he can't say, that he's sorry for acting like a spoiled child over the past week and how much Jensen means to him. His tongue strokes along Jensen's and he hopes Jensen will understand it all just from the touch of their mouths.

When Jared finally pulls away they're both breathing heavily. Jared looks into Jensen's eyes and he sees that at least a bit of what he wanted to say with it has found its way to Jensen. He retraces the curve of Jensen's bottom lip with his thumb, smiles when Jensen nips at it sharply.

“You know,” Jared says thoughtfully “that sex scene was pretty well written actually. Maybe you should ask the guy who wrote it, whether he'll write you a porn movie or something.” A slow and easy smile spreads across Jensen's face and Jared feels the pain in his chest ease a little.

“You're right. It could be the first porn with serious acting and an actual kick ass storyline. Plus,” Jensen's eyes sparkle with mischief “I'd get to fuck you and call it research.”

And Jared punches his arm and Jensen punches back and their easy laughter fills the room.


End file.
